


Yun Ge's Adventures Under the Sea

by LinXueLian



Series: The Magic Tea Leaves and Other Cultivation Short Stories [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Fairy Tale Style, Fantasy, M/M, Merpeople, Princes & Princesses, Underwater, Xianxia, Xuanhuan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinXueLian/pseuds/LinXueLian
Summary: One day, while foraging for shellfish, Yun Ge finds a baby octopus trapped in a small pool and sets it free into the sea. That evening, a procession of palace guards rise from the ocean to invite Yun Ge and his family to visit the underwater world as thanks for rescuing their young master. While underwater, he becomes friends with the dragon prince who shows him around the magical sea.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Magic Tea Leaves and Other Cultivation Short Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981465
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Yun Ge's Adventures Under the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Enid Blyton’s short story.

Once upon a time, in a wide continent called Long-Hua, there lived a youth with his family in a stilted little house by the sea. Yun Ge was the son of a fisherman, and one of his daily tasks was to forage the beach for clams and mussels to sell and eat. At night the tide would rise and cover the stilts and the family would sit outside to enjoy the sea breeze and mend their nets for the next day.

Ever since he was a little boy, his parents had taught him not to pick up clams and animals that were too small to eat as it was wasteful. To let them go and live to their full maturity was important as they continued the life cycle of the sea. So although they just had enough to survive, Yun Ge and his family were considerate and not greedy by nature.

One day, while Yun Ge was walking around foraging as usual, he came upon a small pool left behind by the high tide earlier that morning. Peering in, to his surprise, he saw a small little octopus quivering in the water.

Seeing him, the little octopus darted around, frightened. But as the pool was shallow and the tide was extremely low, it couldn’t escape.

Yun Ge stared at the little octopus and felt sorry for it. It was too small to eat anyway and it would die later when the sun was high and dried the small pool up. Unable to leave the small creature alone, he scooped the octopus up in a skin bag he was carrying shells with and walked to the edge of the sea. When he got there, he gently released the octopus into the water.

The youth watched the octopus hurry away into the sea and smiled to himself. After that he collected the clams up before the tide could wash them away and resumed foraging for more shellfish to bring home.

That evening, after having dinner with his parents, Yun Ge helped them mend their nets. While the three were sitting outside over the high tide chattering gaily together, they suddenly saw a shimmering light appear from under the ocean, accompanied by loud drumming and music. Yun Ge’s mother stood up and gasped, pointing at the bubbling water.

“Dear! Those are lanterns!”

And indeed they were. Very curious-looking golden lanterns emerged from the surface of the water, carried by long sticks made of precious red corals. From the surface of the water emerged some people who seemed to be riding on large, armoured seahorses. They, too, appeared to be wearing armour and looked like palace guards.

The drumming stopped and one of the guards stepped forward to bow at the surprised family of three.

“Were you the one who rescued Young Master Ming Xian today?”

Yun Ge and his parents stared at each other, bewildered. They shook their heads and the guard suddenly smiled, as if understanding something.

“I forgot to mention it,” he said. “Young Master Ming Xian can’t take human form yet. Did any of you rescue a small octopus today?”

Yun Ge remembered it and nodded. “I did bring a young octopus to the water today. It had been trapped in a pool.”

“That’s our young master,” replied the guard. “His parents are overjoyed that he was rescued. They’ve sent us here to invite you to have a feast with them tonight to thank you for saving him. Won’t you come with us?”

He raised his arm and several guards strode forward with treasure chests, large and small. They laid them in front of the family and bowed.

“Please put on any of the fine clothes and jewellery you like from these treasure chests,” said the guard, gesturing to the opened boxes, which were almost spilling over with gold and precious corals. “Then you may eat the pearls in this small chest, one each. They will allow you to breathe underwater.”

Although they had already eaten, the family politely agreed. They cleaned up and put on the fine clothes and jewellery, then took a pearl each. After swallowing them, they went up to the guards who helped them into a carriage drawn by large, glowing blue eels.

As the procession left and went deeper into the water, the guards began to strike the drums and the accompanying servants began to play various instruments. Upon hearing the music, several shining fishes and glowing eels began to swim closer, swirling around the carriage playfully.

“They’re tame and friendly,” said one of the guards, smiling. He opened one of the carriage’s windows wider, allowing Yun Ge to stroke the shimmering eels. Before long, a few had coiled around him comfortably, looking for all in the world like bright shawls!

The ride to the palace was fantastical and magical. As they drew closer to the seabed, several octopuses darted by to pay obeisance. Some began to show off bright colours and different lights, as if welcoming the procession. Finally, two giant octopuses, wearing long, gilded hats, swam in front slowly to greet them.

Behind them, a man and a woman, both with legs of octopuses, came forward, all smiles. They were followed by a few baby octopuses, one of which Yun Ge remembered helping that morning. The baby octopus darted towards Yun Ge, swimming around excitedly in circles.

“Xian Xian, behave yourself,” chided the woman gently. She smiled at her visitors. “I’m sorry, our Xian Xian is still young. He’s often mischievous. Thanks to your son today, he had been saved from a certain death. Hopefully this boy has learned his lesson! Haven’t you. Xian Xian?”

The little octopus flashed red a few times and darted to hide behind his mother. Seeing this, Yun Ge’s parents laughed. They knew what a handful children can be.

“Please come with us and have something to eat,” said the man with octopus’ legs – Ming Xian’s father, Mr. Ming. “We have another special guest arriving later today too. A family friend has decided to come and play here today.”

As they chatted with each other, Yun Ge and his parents discovered that the Ming family were high-ranking advisors of the Dragon King. Just like the emperors on land were sons of dragons, the royal family under the sea were also all descendants of water dragons. Octopuses, being creatures of high intellect, often served the royal family as servants or advisors. The Ming family had been serving for many generations. As the Ming family also had a dragon heritage, they could assume a human form after they turned eighteen.

Ming Xian was only nine, and like other nine-year-olds, he was extremely curious and naughty. This morning he had had a fright and had promised his parents never to be naughty again.

Yun Ge and his family were brought to a brightly-lit and colourful dining hall filled with colourful stones and corals. Millions of starry pearls illuminated the room and made it as bright as daytime. Several maidens with fish tails for legs, each as beautiful as a fairy, swam out and performed a spectacular dance with soft fans and ribbons. Yun Ge had never seen such a wonderful thing before in his life.

The food was very tasty too. They served wondrous jellies, exquisite seafood like plump scallops and crabs, sea cucumber and expensive oysters. For a vegetarian selection, the kelp was seasoned perfectly too. They were all cooked with underwater fires and accompanied by various fruits of the sea.

While they were eating, a large octopus wearing a hat rushed in. He bowed low with all eight limbs clasped together and announced, “The youngest dragon prince has arrived.”

When they heard this, the Ming family got up and invited Yun Ge and his family to follow them to the courtyard to greet their guest.

The youngest dragon prince appeared from far away on a large sea turtle harnessed with a golden pavilion on top. Despite its shape and nature, the sea turtle swam swiftly, gliding along with ease. Under the gilded pavilion stood the young prince, tall, gallant and handsome. His eyes were bright like stars and his bearing was noble. He stepped off the turtle and smiled at his subjects.

Together with the Ming family, Yun Ge and his parents bowed low to this prince.

“Rise, please,” the prince waved his sleeves hurriedly. “Our families have known each other for so long. Mr. Ming is like a father to me.”

Then he caught sight of Yun Ge. “This is…?”

“This is Yun Ge and his family,” introduced Mr. Ming, smiling. “This morning, A-Xian got trapped in a pool at low tide. If it weren’t for Yun Ge finding him and releasing him, who knows what would have happened?”

“I see, so you’re Ming Xian’s saviour,” said the prince, nodding amiably. “This prince thanks you for helping his subjects. Ming Xian, have you learned your lesson already?”

Once again, the little octopus flashed red a few times and hid behind his mother. The group laughed.

As they walked back to the dining hall together, the prince slowed down his pace to fall into step with Yun Ge. He was around the same age as the youth, so naturally he had grown curious and wanted to talk. Moreover, Yun Ge had a kindly air about him, so the prince felt comfortable at once.

“I’m Ao Yu,” said the dragon prince, “the ninth of my brothers. Yun Ge, how old are you?”

“I’m sixteen,” said Yun Ge, smiling.

“Then I must call you big brother,” laughed Ao Yu. “I’m fifteen.”

Yun Ge laughed and smiled. Ao Yu was humorous and smart and wasn’t arrogant. Although he was friendly and considerate, he was also quite shrewd and careful. After a few hours of chatting with each other, Yun Ge and Ao Yu discovered that they got along very well and liked each other very much.

“I’d like to take big brother Yun Ge around to sightsee,” said Ao Yu to Yun Ge’s parents. “It will just be for a while. I hope it’s alright with you. I’ll bring him back before you leave.”

“No problem,” said Yun Ge’s father, smiling brightly. It seemed like the two youths had become fast friends.

Leaving the adults and little ones behind, Yun Ge and Ao Yu swam up to the turtle and stood under the pavilion harnessed on its back. Ao Yu tapped the turtle’s shell gently with his halberd.

“Lulu*, bring us to the star plains,” called Ao Yu. Immediately, the large turtle began to swim. It sped towards a plain under the sea with soft white sand, where it landed and settled down. Above this plain, the water rippled calmly and bright starlight shone through.

The prince nudged his friend and grinned. “Big brother, have you ever wondered where those luminous pearls in the palace come from? They come from here – look!”

He pointed at a few fish-tailed men with nets in their hands. Solemnly, they cast the nets upwards towards the surface of the ocean and waited for a while. To Yun Ge’s enormous surprise, when they pulled the nets down, hundreds of shining orbs were stuck to the nets, clustered together like a pile of bright lights!

“I thought the stars above were just a reflection on the water!” exclaimed Yun Ge.

“Wait, there’s more,” said Ao Yu. He brought Yun Ge closer to the fish-tailed men and they inspected the nets. Some lights were large while some were very tiny. One of the men with the nets smiled at them.

“We don’t take all the pearls as some are too small and not bright enough,” he explained. He pulled out all the large ones and put them into a bag. “Watch what happens to the others!”

He shook the net and several small, dim lights fell onto the soft sand. They grew dimmer and dimmer, and to Yun Ge’s surprise, what used to be their brightest points grew into the legs and they began to walk away slowly.

“Starfish!” gasped Yun Ge, his eyes shining. “So that’s how they came to be!”

“Yes,” said the man. “And if they lose a leg, it grows back, just like the points of a star.”

The two youths thanked the man for showing them this and got up on the turtle again. This time Ao Yu brought Yun Ge to his princess sister’s palace where the young woman showed them how they wove silken umbrellas.

“We weave many colours into these umbrellas,” said Ao Yu’s sister. “Sometimes you can see the patterns of stars and flowers in them. We use them to shade and protect young sea babies when they’re just born. Look at this nursery here.”

The young, newly-born sea babies were all shaded with these soft, protective umbrellas. In each of them was a glowing pearl, providing the baby with warmth and light.

“Ming Xian was born here,” said Ao Yu. “So are all royal descendants of the sea. My brothers, sisters and I were all born here too.”

Yun Ge nodded and gazed at the sleeping babies. A happiness crept into his heart as he watched them. Ao Yu’s sister smiled.

“That’s not all that happens here with the umbrellas,” she said. “Watch what happens next to this one.”

She pointed to a trembling pink umbrella, whose light was slowly dimming. Suddenly there was a soft cry of a baby and the umbrella, trembling for one last time, pushed itself out. It had grown streamers to protect the baby and now used them to swim away, propelling itself with its silken head.

The princess picked the baby up and cradled it, cooing.

“Now the baby is old enough to live safely with his family,” she said. “The jellyfish has completed its task and is now free to explore the world as a new life of its own.”

Yun Ge watched the jellyfish swim away with a tenderness in his heart. He had never known that their task was so special. Most people thought jellyfish were frail and spineless, but they had done something very important with their life. It was also why their streamers could sting others – they were made to protect the sea babies.

Ao Yu bade his sister goodbye and brought Yun Ge to one last place. Lulu swam to a large green plain filled with low-growing kelp and algae. It was dotted with white, foamy lifeforms. As they drew closer, Yun Ge gasped.

“Horses!” cried Yun Ge. “Under the sea?”

Several white stallions were galloping around wildly, neighing and stamping and bucking. Their thunderous hooves caused the water to ripple and crash above, creating huge and unyielding waves. Seeing Yun Ge’s wonder made Ao Yu smile with pride.

“The very finest,” said Ao Yu. “These horses are purebred white stallions with the bloodline of sea serpents. They cause waves and foam to help sea-life breathe too. Although they’re wild and strong, once they know you’re a friend, they’re very friendly and agreeable. Come, big brother. Let’s meet one!”

Lulu obediently lay flat and began to munch on some green kelp which were growing on the plain. Ao Yu waved and called to the stallions. Sensing his royal aura, some horses came cantering by, neighing and harrumphing.

“Touch one, big brother,” said Ao Yu, patting Yun Ge’s shoulder. “Try this one. He seems to like you.”

Yun Ge gingerly lifted a hand to stroke one of the stallions which was nudging his sleeve. As he petted it, his eyes grew round.

“It’s as soft as the foam of the sea!” he cried.

Indeed, they were soft like sea foam. Ao Yu was pleased that Yun Ge was enjoying himself very much. He climbed onto one of the horses and beckoned to his newfound friend.

“Let’s ride one back,” said Ao Yu, offering a hand to Yun Ge. “Come, big brother. The sun is almost up. It’s time to return to the Ming residence.”

Yun Ge accepted the hand and climbed up behind Ao Yu. Although Ao Yu was a year younger, he was taller and steadier and could control the stallion very well. The two sped back to the Ming family’s palace while Lulu raced beside them happily.

“Thank you for showing me around, your highness,” said Yun Ge, bowing to the prince. Ao Yu laughed and pushed him up.

“It’s fine, I enjoyed myself too,” said the prince. “Come and visit the sea again. It’ll be my birthday in a few months. I’ll send you an invitation.”

“Goodbye, and thank you one again for saving Xian Xian!” called the Ming family, waving Yun Ge and his parents farewell as they left for the surface.

When the three reached the surface, the sun was already rising. Tired and happy, the family crawled into their respective beds to sleep for a while, wondering if it was all a dream. No matter which neighbour they told the story to, nobody would believe them.

But _you_ believe them, don’t you? After all there was an octopus swimming by their house just the other day, holding an invitation to the ninth dragon prince’s sixteenth birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> Lulu – Green Green. That’s right, it’s a green turtle. 🐢 (https://www.worldwildlife.org/species/green-turtle)


End file.
